Redemption
by A.Stryker
Summary: A man who is sent to recover a package from a Military Research and Development facility gets more than he bargained for. A tortured past and a mysterious force trying to consume him, can he deal with all this. Adult Fiction


Redemption I bathe in the darkness, I am invisible, I am the flicker of movement in the corner of your eye, the one you dismiss as a figment of your imagination, already gone when you look, hidden in plain sight, my movement so light you only notice the silence I leave in my wake. I am silent death, the creeping oblivion that will kill you before you realise you're dead.  
A warrior, a thief, a worker of Magic, a holy man sending you to your god.  
I stand in the darkness and watch the Patrols pass me by, some within inches yet they are unaware of me, a single guard stops in front of me, he looks warily around and takes out a pack of cigarettes, he takes one out and lights it, as he inhales I strike,  
my knife pushes through soft skin into his kidney, the pain he feels is so intense he can't even scream, I repeat the motion over and over, hell it's fun.  
I drag him into the shadows and moments later the guard steps back out, a lit cigarette in his mouth, another patrol pass by and nod to me, I throw one of them the pack, he grins, I shrug my shoulders and walk toward my target.

The R&D facility lies ahead of me, a building of Steel and Glass, it rises into near infinity, eighty nine floors all of them holding closely guarded secrets, laser trip wires, motion sensors,CCTV,Military Guards, and of course Biometric locks. I was here as a thief tonight, my mission to infiltrate the forty seventh floor of the facility and crack a state of the art security vault built of Ditanium and take the contents of the vault to a safe house.  
A million would be mine for this cakewalk.  
I swagger into the lobby of the building, a bored looking guard,His badge says Charlie, sits reading porn behind the desk, a small television blares out generic pop music, he glances up "Hey Carl, Bathroom break?" he chuckles and waves me through, deactivating the metal detectors, I grunt out a thank you and walk through, heading for the rest rooms.  
I strip out of the guards uniform and stand there in a black body glove, I check myself for rips in the mirror, I smile as I check myself out, Avarage height, handsome in a hard way, avarage brown hair, brown eyes but Contact lenses could soon change them, the only distinguishing feature was a thin set of scars that looked like claw marks running down the right side of my face, to this day I don't remember getting them but after what happened large chunks of my memory are missing.  
I'd stashed my gear here earlier in the day, a courier delivering some hazardous materials urgently required by Scientists up on the second floor, I actually delivered it, I robbed a courier earlier that day and stole his packages and I.D., that's a point I hope someone finds him soon or he'll freeze to death, oh well at least I didn't kill him.

I reach under the sink and pull out a small black case, I crack it open and check the contents, A silenced nine millimeter ceramic Glock,  
a small refridgerated unit containing a finger and an eye from a high ranking Scientist, a dictaphone, some lock picks and of course my favourite knife.  
I stand there and arrange my kit on my belt, a utility belt, I feel like Batman with this thing on, I reach behind my head and pull the hood over my face, two eye holes is all thats left of my face, the rest is jet black.  
As I stand there admiring myself the door swings open and Charlie stands there open mouthed, I shake my head and pull the gun, Charlie God bless him, he actually passes out. I use his belt and shirt to tie him up and then wedge one of his socks in his mouth and stick him in a cubicle. I lock the cubicle and flip up and over the door leaving Charlie looking at his magazine.

I get back to business, I ghost across the foyer to the elevators, I press the call button and the elevator opens (lucky.  
I press the button for the 47th floor, ugly muzak is piped into the elevator from hidden speakers, a deranged weasel is playing green sleeves on a kids Keyboard. I shudder as the music grates across my nerves, finally the elevator grinds to a halt and the doors slide open to reveal two heavily armed soldiers, they both have their rifles levelled at the open doors.  
It all seemed to be going so well, I raise my hands and step slowly toward them, I link my hands behind my head, I feel the RAGE begin to build, ahh shit this is gonna be messy.  
"Get down on the floor, Mother Fucker, I said Get Down!" the taller guard shouts at me My chest heaves, I can't breathe, a slow red veil descends over my vision, I start to laugh, no bellow with laughter.  
"Hahahahahahahaha, NOW LITTLE MORTALS, I WILL EAT YOUR SOULS" I howl in the Voice of Rage. 


End file.
